


Sounds Like Death

by Arthur_Feels_Scared



Category: Naruto
Genre: Darkish Themes, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Itachi is scared, Itachi needs a hug, Mention of Sasuke, POV First Person, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Feels_Scared/pseuds/Arthur_Feels_Scared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi thinks about what he has done in the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like Death

_Screams of pain_

I hear the sound pricing my ears. All I hear is the screams, the screams of pain.

_I don't care_

I hear some one one say in the distance. The voice sounds like my own. That voice, it couldn't be me, could it? Whoever's voice this is, were they the one causing people pain?

_Your eyes are blood shot_

The voice is talking to me. But I don't see anyone, I can't see anything at all. All I see is red. Blood red.

_Your'e angry, scared_

The voice picks up in volume, sounding amused, excited, even. It was right.. I'm angry and scared. Angry at myself for letting this happen. But scared that I won't stop at this, that they won't let me. I'll have to leave this place.

_Your don't care either_

I wouldn't know if I did. My thoughts are not own. I'm not in my right mind at the moment. I just killed my entire clan. Of course, I didn't want to do it. I was made to. They made me. I had to.

_You don't care_

Stop saying that. Why is this happening to me? When will it end? This is getting tiring. I have to go now. Before he returns.

_He will hate you_

I know he will. Because he doesn't understand. I don't know if he ever will. But he has every reason to hate me. Everyone is gone, he'll have no one left. No one.

_He will find you_

I don't care if he finds me. I know he'll want to track me down. To get answers. Revenge. He will want relief from his pain.

_He will kill you_

I hope so. I won't be able to live with myself for to much longer. How could I? When everyone I loved is gone? This is no way anyone will believe that this wasn't my fault.

Sasuke. I know you can't hear me. But, hopefully you would have rid my soul from the world. And I hope you'll understand some day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on Ao3, still trying to figure out how this works, so it'd kind of short. Comments are much appreciated friends!


End file.
